Crimson Butterfly, Together Forever
by Hellotoday
Summary: After that day of the ritual. Mio vows to be together with Mayu forever.


Well this is a first for me. To be honest I didn't think I'd be able to do this. Be warned this is an additional what if ending to the game that I thought up so as such be prepared for tears.

Mayu. I promise you, we'll always be together. Always.

As I run down the steps leading to the Abyss I think about my Promise to my sister. Ever since we were little, we've always been there for each other. No matter where we went or what we did we would always do it together. I promised her this on that day. That day 10 years ago.

Mayu Cmon! Hurry up already. "I teased my sister who was having a hard time keeping up with me. I didn't mean anything by it, I was just having fun and was playing around with her. "You'd better hurry or I'll leave you behind. "Those words. Why did I ever say them?" Mio wait! Mayu cmon, cmon! Wait! Mio please! Don't leave me, AHHHHHHHH!.

"I heard a shrill cry and a horrid sound where she fell. I turned around hoping that what I heard hadn't actually happened." Mayu? "I called out for her, hoping beyond hope that she hadn't fallen down the cliff." Mayu! "I tried again, praying that she didn't fall." As I leaned over the cliff I could see the my sister sprawled out across the ground." "Horrified, I could only utter the words I'm sorry over and over again in my head while I rushed to get our mother."

Mrs. Amakura? Yes! Is my daughter alright! She'll be fine. But I'm afraid there is an injury to her right leg and I'm afraid it will never fully heal. What are you saying? Mrs. Amakura I'm afraid you daughter will have a permanent limp. "Permanent limp! I screamed at myself on the inside. Mio you idiot! This is all your fault! She told you to wait for her! She told you not to leave her! Now because of you she'll never be able to walk properly again!"

I see. "Even though my mother didn't show it, I could tell that she was fighting to keep herself together. May we please see her? I'm afraid she's only allowed to have one visitor at the moment. Mom? May I please talk to her? I course sweetie go on.

"As I entered the room, I could smell the antiseptic that was used to keep Mayu comfortable during her surgery. As I walked towards her bed she noticed me and started smiling!" Mio! "She tried to get out of the bed to walk over to me but I ran over to her to stop her". No Mayu! You can't! "I explained to her what her condition was and she broke down crying. "I didn't know what to say, I felt so helpless seeing my twin sobbing her eyes out right in front of me. "This is all my fault, if only I had waited for her." "Then it hit me!" I realized that I could never make up to Mayu what I had done, but I was willing to do whatever it took to keep her happy."

"I walked up to her and wrapped my arms around her." Shhhh. Mayu, I'm so sorry. "She looked up at me her eyes blood shot red and said" For what? You didn't do anything wrong. "I looked up at her with tears in my eyes now, she didn't blame me for what happened to her. That alone made my resolve to care for her forever even stronger." Mayu. I promise, I'll never you again. We'll always be together.

I can hear the priests chanting as they bang their staffs on the ground. I have to hurry!

As I near the Abyss I can see Mayu standing in front of the gigantic hole. I stop as I hear her speak.

I kept waiting.

In a dark, dark place.

I step forward, I tell myself that this isn't my sister speaking, this is Sae not Mayu.

Shall we begin?

I walk forward but stop as I hear both Mayu and Sae call for their sisters.

Yae.

Mio.

The priest have stopped their chanting and the entire cavern has gone silent.

We were born together.

But we have to live, and die separately.

I knew this, I knew.

I call out to Mayu, trying to reassure her that I won't leave her and that Sae won't take her from me.

We'll be together, we will.

We can't be together forever.

I stop, standing before my sister, my exact replica, my other half.

The chanting begins again as the priests bang their staffs on the ground again making a rhythm.

Mayu grabs my hands and pulls me closer to her, all while laying down on the Sacrificial alter stone.

But, with this. We can become one.

So it's all right.

She puts my hands around her neck as she says this pulling me in close so she can whisper to me. As she does this I can see a faint tear in the corner of her eye.

Kill me.

As she says this I black out. I have no idea what's happening of what I'm doing. All I can hear is my sister telling me that no matter what happens, she will forgive me. Forgive me for what? I'll never leave her, I promised.

As the chanting stops I reawaken to feel my hands firmly enclosed around her neck. I let go, still dazed. At that moment, A Crimson Butterfly rises from my sister's neck. I then come to the horrible realization as to what I've done.

Too shocked to even move, the Mourners grab my sister's body and toss her into the Abyss.

No. No! I run over to the Abyss and watch as a Crimson Butterfly appears. It rises up towards me and says.

Thank you. It was Mayu's voice.

MAYUUUUU! I scream, with tears in my eyes and sobs coming from my mouth I chase her all the way back to the top of Misono Hill. All I can utter are the words, I'm sorry! I'm sorry!.

Out of breath no longer able to run, I'm forced to stop as Mayu is joined by countless other Crimson Butterfly's.

As she hears my voice, she flutters towards me. I reach out my hand, and she gracefully lands on it. It's alright. I forgive you. She flies back into the sky and disappears from both my view and my life forever. The sun is rising now as the curse has been broken. But the only thought that is running through my head now is that I've broken my promise to her. And I can never make it up to her.

Two weeks later.

Everything has been so overwhelming ever since that day. My uncle Kei found me passed out in the woods alone. The police have searched and searched but they couldn't find Mayu. I knew that they wouldn't. Because. Because I'm a murderer.

Afterwards mom's condition went from bad to worse. She was in so much pain, up until the very end. Mom passed away yesterday. Without my sister or my mother, I feel empty. Like two parts of me have been ripped out and will never come back.

I keep thinking about my promise to Mayu. She said she forgives me but, how can I forgive myself?

I'm back at the Dam where the village used to be. It's quite lovely, but I don't really care. I've decided that I'm going to keep my promise to Mayu, no matter what it takes. I climb the highest tree I could scale, in my hand was some rope from my uncle's garage.

I fasten a noose around a sturdy branch. I look out at the sun, the light already starting to die out. Just as my light died out that die. Mayu. I promise. We'll be together forever.

I wrap the rope around my neck, making sure that it is fastened tightly so that it wouldn't come loose. I look out at the dying sun one last time, as I remember Mayu's voice.

"Didn't we always Promise each other"

I closed my eyes and I jumped.

"Together, Forever."

This is my first serious story so please tell me how I did, what I did that needs improving, and how I can improve it. Thank you.


End file.
